Saikou no Omoide wo
by Icyue
Summary: "Ketika nyanyian jangkrik mulai terdengar, sudah waktunya untuk pulang.."/"Ah, kemana seharusnya aku pulang?" AU,OOC, Prolog! read and Review?


Saikou no omoide wo.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari anime **Anohana. **

Warning AU, OOC dan ini Fic pertama saya! XD

**Summary **

"Ketika nyanyian jangkrik mulai terdengar, sudah waktunya untuk pulang.."

"Ah, kemana seharusnya aku pulang?"

_This is about Friendship which almost broken because love._

**~oOo~**

**Chapter one : Prolog**

**Kimi to natsu no owari**

**[ **_I won't forget the end of summer with you _**]**

**Shourai no yume ookina kibou **

**[ **_Dreams for the future, great hopes _**] **

**Wasurenai juunengo no hachigatsu**

**[ **_I believe we'll meet again _**] **

**Mata deaeru no wo shinjite **

**[ **_In August, ten years from now _**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan pikiranku? Kenapa setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, dia tiba-tiba muncul dan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi.

"Sasuke!"

Mendengar suaranya menggaung dalam telingaku rasanya seperti sebuah ilusi. Aku tak pernah berharap bahwa semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ayo main dengan yang lain! Ayo keluar! Cuaca sedang cerah loh!"

Aku tahu bahwa aku berbuat salah padanya dulu. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak pernah bisa untuk memberikan sebuah kata maaf kepadanya. Aku bersalah dan bisakah aku menebusnya dengan cara penyesalan?

Waktu itu aku tidak sempat bukan karena kemauanku.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah tiduran di sini sih! Ayo temui Naruto dan Ino! Ketemu Hinata juga boleh! atau Shikamaru dan Sai?"

Ini semua salahmu. Kau pergi meninggalkanku. Padahal waktu itu aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Ah, tidak! Ini bukan Salahmu.

Mungkin ini salahku.

"Kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

Aku berbohong mengenai perasaanku waktu itu. Dan kini, kau seakan memberiku kesempatan kedua.

"Hei Sasuke?"

Kau ini bukan halusinasiku kan, Sakura?

Hari itu, kau pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Meninggalkan sebuah kenangan yang merubah pikiran kami. Yang dulunya ramai, kini menjadi sepi. Yang dulunya tertawa, kini hanya terdiam. Bahkan lampu di tempat kita sering berkumpul kini tak pernah dihidupkan.

"Ayo kita main bersama-sama lagi."

Apa kau tidak tahu?

Sepuluh tahun itu waktu yang lama untuk perubahan.

Kami tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Bahkan dirimu.

Semuanya sudah berada di jalan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

Ah! Sasori-nii! Kau sudah besar sekarang!

Rambut ayah sekarang beruban ya?

Setelah sepuluh tahun banyak yang berubah ya?

"Sampai kapan ibu mau menghidangkan nasi kare untuk Sakura?"

Eh? aku sudah kenyang kok. Ibu tidak perlu re-

"Sakura sangat suka makan nasi kare."

Ah itu benar!

"Dia tidak akan memakannya, ibu hanya membuang-buang makanan."

Sasori-nii?

"Ibu bodoh."

Sasori-nii! Kau jahat sekali!

"Sasori, jaga ucapanmu."

Bagus! Marahi dia ayah!

"Sakura itu sudah tidak ada sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Kenapa ibu tidak bisa menerimanya?"

Aku sudah tidak ada sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Apa maksudmu Niichan?

"Tolong terima kenyataan."

Ah.. aku ingat.

"Sakura itu sudah meninggal."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama-sama lagi?"

"Kami bukan teman masa kecil lagi, Sakura."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak jadi teman masa sekarang saja?"

.

.

.

"Aku sangat menyukai Sakura bahkan aku ingin menjadi sepertinya. Tapi, entah mengapa aku malah merasa membencinya. Aku tidak mengerti! Hari itu aku berkata bahwa sebaiknya Sakura tidak ada! aku menyesal!"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk Sakura?"

"Saat aku berada di dekat Ino, entah mengapa aku justru hanya membuatnya sedih."

.

.

.

"Kau membenciku karena kau menyukai Sakura. Iya kan Naruto?"

"Kau salah paham Sasuke!"

"Kau menyalahkanku atas kematian Sakura."

"Bukan itu!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku membencimu karena kau tidak mencegah kami untuk tidak menjadi temanmu lagi."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Andai Sakura ada disini."

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu Hinata."

"Kalau Sakura itu seperti Matahari, lalu aku seperti apa?"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Belajar dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus adalah hal yang penting."

"Teman yang terpenting."

"Apa kau bisa menjamin aku masuk universitas Tokyo? Apa Ino bisa membuatku mendapat beasiswa? Apa Naruto bisa membantuku? Kalian sama sekali tidak bisa membantu apapun dalam hidupku."

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk tertawa, Shika."

.

.

.

"Bisakah kalian tidak menganggu hidupku? Semua itu hanya masa lalu yang pasti terlupa seiring waktu. Bahkan hari saat Sakura pergi meninggalkan kita."

"Kenangan tidak bisa dihapus oleh apapun Sai."

"Aku bisa! Aku harap aku amnesia dan tidak pernah mengingat apapun tentang kenangan-kenangan itu. Buat apa mempunyai kenangan itu kalau akhirnya kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun?"

"Kita bisa membuat yang baru. Kita mulai dari awal."

.

.

.

**Wakatta..**

[ _I see.._]

Aku senang bersama kalian.

Membuat kenangan bersama dan tertawa lepas.

Tapi, aku sadar sampai saatnya tiba.

Kata 'selamat tinggal' akan terucap dari bibir ini.

Menahan air mata perpisahan dan tersenyum lebar.

**Setsunai yo **

[ _It's sad _]

Kalau saat itu tiba.

Mungkin, aku akan bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Kenapa aku masih berada di sini?

Aku tahu aku harus pulang.

Tapi, kemana seharusnya aku pergi?

Rumahku adalah tempat dimana ada orang yang mengingatku.

Tempatku adalah kenangan-kenangan yang kutinggalkan di dunia ini.

Terima kasih.

Kalian membuat kenangan indah untukku.

Meskipun begitu singkat, ini adalah...

**Saikou no omoide wo**

[ _The best memories _]

.

.

.

"Ketika nyanyian jangkrik mulai terdengar, sudah waktunya untuk pulang.."

**"Ah, kemana seharusnya aku pulang?"**

-To be continue-

Author's Note- Ini baru prolognya saja. Mohon dimaklumi bila membingungkan :D

Jujur, saya suka sekali cerita dengan genre persahabatan! Entah mengapa terlihat keren dan mengharukan. Yaaaahhh, semoga fic ini juga bisa seperti itu. ^^

Terima kritik dan saran! Mungkin karena ini baru prolog, belum ada yang bisa dikritik ya? Hehehe

tenang saja, chapter satunya akan segera muncul tiga hari lagi :D

Sankyuu.


End file.
